Journal Travelers
by ctrlillian227
Summary: Marie and Thomas (Phineas and Ferb's children) find a journal belonging to Isabella as a girl. When the journal takes them back in time, they must find a way back. With the help of the young Phineas and Ferb.
1. Chapter One: We're in

**Hello, hello, hello! Yeah, anyway. This is technically my **_**second **_**fanfic, cause I deleted my first one… I didn't like it very much. Hopefully this one will go better!**

**I don't own Phineas and Ferb, or Marie and Thomas, but I do own Rikoe, and all those other people involved with that situation.**

* * *

Chapter One: 'We're in'

**_Around year: 2048_**

"So, what are we looking for again?" Thomas Fletcher asked his cousin.

Marie Flynn closed the attic door. "My notebook. I accidently left it up here."

"I thought your mom said you weren't allowed up here," Thomas said.

"I'm sixteen now," Marie said. "I think I can handle myself."

"Well, I know, but-"

"Just be quiet and help me look!" Marie shushed him.

The two went on with their search. The attic in Marie's house wasn't very big. I had one window facing east with the door in the opposite direction. A bookshelf stood against one wall. The light on the ceiling wasn't producing very much light. A few boxes were stacked here and there.

Thomas wondered how Marie left her notebook up there in the first place. Had she been up here before?

_Knowing Marie, that's pretty likely, _Thomas thought to himself.

"I know it's around here somewhere," Marie said. "What could it do? Grow legs and run away?" She started looking in one of the boxes.

Thomas smiled. He walked over to the bookshelf. It was crammed with old journals and dusty novels.

Thomas ran his fingers along the spines of the old books. His foot brushed against something on the ground. He looked down.

Just lying there was a journal that had apparently fallen off the bookshelf.

Thomas bent down to pick it up. The cover was bright pink with violet colored jewels stuck to it. There was a lock that held it shut tight. On the back it read:

PROPERTY OF ISABELLA GARCIA-SHAPIRO

"Where did you find _that?_"

Thomas jumped as Marie came up behind him. He rolled his eyes and sighed. "It was just on the floor."

"Cool," Marie said, snatching the fancy book from Thomas' hands. She stared at the lock. "Hmm . . . none of Mom's other journals have locks on them. I wonder why this one does."

"Maybe that's where she wrote down all her insults about you," Thomas said, smiling.

"Hey!" Marie protested. She punched him in the shoulder. "Besides, this says 'property of Isabella _Garcia-Shapiro'_. That means she wasn't married yet."

Thomas rolled his eyes.

Marie tried to pry open the journal with her fingers. "It . . . won't . . . budge."

"Maybe there's a key somewhere," Thomas said. He looked around.

"One of those?" Marie said, pointing to a key chain hanging close to the door.

"Brilliant!" Thomas said. He went and got the keys.

Marie looked at the lock. "Which one do you think it is?"

Thomas thought for a moment. "Are you sure we should be doing this? I mean, it is your mom's journal . . ."

"So?" Marie said.

"So, the lock probably means 'stay out'."

Marie looked disappointed. "Can't we just open it? I'm sure she wouldn't mind _too _much."

Thomas hesitated. He knew what his aunt was like when she got mad. He wondered what secrets Isabella would keep from her own daughter. "Well . . ."

"Great!" Marie said, going thought the keys.

Thomas sighed. "I guess there's no stopping you?"

Marie shook her head. "Nope!" She inserted a key into the lock. It didn't turn. "Hmm." She tried another, but it didn't work either. After trying all the keys but one, she and Thomas stared at it.

Marie inserted the last key into the lock slowly. "Well, here it goes . . ."

Thomas held his breath. If this didn't work, he might scream. He may not have wanted to open it in the first place, but now he just couldn't resist.

When Marie turned the key, they both heard a small click, and the lock opened.

Marie and Thomas high-fived each other.

"We're in," Marie said.

* * *

The monitors were flashing uncontrollably. Then men were trying desperately to fix them. All of a sudden, they all went black.

Rikoe was panicking now. The boss would not be happy.

Even if he was only fifteen, Rikoe knew he would receive full responsibility for what happened. He was, after all, second in command.

The monitors finally blinked something in bold green writing:

**TRAVEL JOURNAL DETECTED**

Rikoe gulped. He picked up a communicating device.

"Sir, I think you're going to want to see this," he said.

**Well, there you have it. The first chapter. Not very long, but, whatever. And don't worry. Phineas, Ferb, and crew show up later in the story. Can't forget them!**

**Please review! :) **


	2. Chapter Two: What the?

Chapter Two: 'What the . . .?'

"You open it," Marie said.

"No, _you _open it," Thomas argued. "You're the one who wanted to in the first place!"

"Well, you unlocked it, so you opened it," Marie said.

"Look," Thomas said, running his fingers in frustration through his short brown hair, "How about we open it at the same time."

Marie shrugged. "Okay." She put her hand on the cover. Thomas put his hand on the back cover. Marie held her breath.

"This is ridiculous!" Thomas cried. "I mean-"

"Shh! My folks are gonna hear you!" Marie said. "Okay, one-"

"Three!" Thomas said, flipping the journal open.

A bright light erupted from the pages.

"What the . . .?" Thomas said.

The light gradually grew brighter and brighter.

Marie's eyes widened. "Thomas, grab onto the journal!"

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

Thomas and Marie gripped the journal as hard as they could. They were lifted off the ground by an invisible force.

The light flashed the brightest of all, and Thomas and Marie disappeared.

* * *

**Oooo! I wonder what's gonna happen! Well, **_**I **_**don't cause I know, but you don't!**

**Please review! :) **


	3. Chapter Three: Where Are We?

Chapter Three: 'Where Are We?'

Rikoe stood, waiting for his boss to arrive. How pleased he would be to find that they had uncovered a travel journal!

Just then, the door burst open, and in walked General Nickels. He was a full three heads taller than Rikoe, and twice as big around. When Rikoe said he looked up to him, he meant it literally.

"You say you have discovered a journal?" the general asked.

"Yes, Da-er, Sir," Rikoe replied. He gulped. He was still getting used to the idea of calling his father "Sir".

General Nickels glared and squinted. "Where's the location?"

"Actually, the journal is quite hard to pinpoint its _exact _location," Rikoe explained, "But we're working on the general area of where it is."

The general nodded. "If you find it, notify me immediately."

Rikoe saluted. General Nickels saluted back, then left.

* * *

_**Around year: 2017**_

Perry the Platypus yawned as he slid down the tube to his lair. He yearned for something more exciting than fighting Doofensmirtz today. He was just bored to tears.

When he reached the bottom of the tube, he jumped out and summersaulted into his chair. Major Monogram's face on the screen greeted him.

"Good morning Agent P. Now, uh, Doofensmirtz has been acting a little suspicious lately . . ."

Perry got up and started walking away.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Major Monogram asked.

Perry pulled out a picture of Doofensmirtz. He held it up.

"I haven't even given you your assignment yet! You don't even know what the Doctor is plotting!"

Perry just shrugged. He knew he could beat Doofensmirtz with his hands tied behind his back. He knew from experience.

Perry chattered, and then climbed into his hover car. He waved his good-bye to the Major, and flew away.

* * *

"Hey, guys," Isabella Garcia-Shapiro said, walking through the gate into the Flynn-Fletcher backyard. "Whatcha doin?"

All of a sudden, a burst of streamers shot in front of her face.

"HAPPY SIXTEENTH BIRTHDAY, ISABELLA!" the crowd shouted.

Isabella's face broke into a huge grin. "Wow!"

Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher walked up to her. Isabella ran to hug them both.

"Oh, thank you so much guys! This looks great!" She looked around the backyard. There was some sort of band playing at one end of the yard. There were tons of tables loaded with awesome looking food. A small rollercoaster the boys had probably built was off in a corner with a huge line of people. There were pink and purple balloons everywhere.

"Anything for my girl," Phineas said, putting his arm around Isabella. She hugged him back. They had been dating for three months now.

"You're the best, Phineas!" Isabella said. Phineas smiled.

He walked over to the stage and shouted, "Now let's get this party REALLY started!"

* * *

_**Around year: 1879**_

Marie lay on the ground. What in the world had just happened? She looked down and saw she was lying on grass. She must have gotten outside somehow. _How _was the real question.

She stood up brushing her red hair out of her face, and looked around for Thomas. He was lying on the ground not too far from her.

"Thomas?" Marie said.

Thomas stirred. He opened his eyes and sat up. "Marie? Where are we?"

Marie scanned her surroundings. It looked like they were just outside of a small town. The town definitely was not Danville. All the buildings were made out of stone, and she couldn't see any flying cars or mobile homes.

Marie gulped. "I'm not sure." She looked at the sun. "Do you know what time it is?"

Thomas took out his cell phone. "Five thirty. Why?"

"Date?"

Thomas looked at his phone again. "Well, this is . . . weird."

"What?" Marie asked.

"It doesn't say what day it is. Or month. Or year." His eyes grew wide as he gazed at the town. "Marie. Where are we?" he asked a second time.

"I'm not sure, and I don't know if I want to find out," Marie answered. She frowned. "Hey, where's the journal?"

She and Thomas looked around on the ground. It was nowhere to be seen. Then Thomas pointed. "There it is!" It was on the ground a little ways away.

Marie ran and picked it up. She cautiously opened it, afraid it might light up again. Luckily it didn't. Thomas caught up to her, and was now standing next to her.

Marie opened the book to the first page. It had a date on it.

Marie almost fell down. "Thomas . . . I don't think we're in Danville anymore . . ."

* * *

**You like my ending? Yeah, I thought it was pretty good. Now it's starting to get exciting! I can't wait!**

**Please review! :)**


	4. Chapter Four: Turn the Portal On

**Thanks to those who reviewed! Very appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Thomas Edison, or his light bulb. I already have enough.**

* * *

Chapter Four: 'Turn the Portal On'

Thomas stared at Marie. How in the world did this happen? "Maybe we could . . . I dunno, ask there?" Thomas pointed to the town.

Marie sighed. "It's worth a try." She and Thomas started walking towards the town.

When they got there, there were more surprises. Everything looked so . . . old. The people on the street were eying them strangely. In one building they heard shouting. They stopped to listen.

"I can't believe it!" a man was saying. "I have finally made the light bulb! What an exciting afternoon!"

Thomas and Marie exchanged glances. _Light bulb? _Marie mouthed. Thomas shrugged. "Let's try inside," he said.

Marie and Thomas went and knocked on the door. They heard footsteps and the door opened. An oddly familiar man stood in the doorway.

"Uh, hi," Marie said. "I'm Marie and this is-"

"Oh, children! I have made the most fabulous discovery!" the man interrupted. "I, Thomas Edison, have created the light bulb!"

* * *

"Are you saying you know where it is?" General Nickels asked Ricoe.

"No, but we know where it will be going next," Rikoe said.

"Well?! Where?"

"It will be going to the year 2017, to a town called Danville in-"

"Look, I don't need details! Just go and get it!" the general pointed straight at Ricoe. "I want you in charge of this mission. Go get the journal and bring it to me. Don't make me wish I had chosen someone else!"

Ricoe started smiling, but stopped himself. He saluted instead. This would be his first mission! "I won't let you down!"

General Nickels frowned. "You'd better not." He turned to one of the men. "Turn the portal on." The man nodded and flipped the switch.

"Year?" a mechanical voice sounded.

"2017," the general stated, "Coordinates set in computer."

"Understood."

The portal whirred to life. Rikoe would soon be at another point in time.

* * *

**Oooo! How exciting! I imagine the portal like the one in Star Gate. That one's cool.**

**I don't own Star Gate either! **

**Please review! :) **


	5. Chapter Five: What Year is it?

**To that guest reviewer: no, I am not Christian, I am LDS (Mormon). **

**:)**

* * *

Chapter Five: 'What Year is it?'

"What do you mean you invented the light bulb?" Thomas said. "What do you mean you're Thomas Edison? Thomas Edison lived a long time ago! He's dead!"

The man's smile faded. He decided to get a better look of these kids. "Who are you kids? You don't look like you're from here. Are you lost or something?"

"You could say that," Marie muttered. "As I was saying before, my name is Marie and this is my cousin Thomas. We just kind of appeared here, and, well, where are we exactly?"

Edison looked at them like they were a little crazy. He sighed. "Come in, and maybe we can sort this all out."

Marie and Thomas followed him inside. Inside there were a lot of wires lying around. Sure enough, strange light bulbs were spread around on various tables.

Edison sat down on a chair. He gestured for Marie and Thomas to sit down too.

"So," Edison said. "Are you kids from around here?" He glanced at their clothes.

"Actually, no," Marie replied. "We . . . uh, aren't really sure how we got here . . ."

"One minute we're opening a journal belonging to my aunt," Thomas said, "the next we're here, in a completely different time."

"Time?" Edison said. "You're from a different time?"

Marie glanced at Thomas. "What year is it?" she asked Edison.

"1879," he said. "Why? What year do you think it is?"

"2048," Marie and Thomas said at the same time.

"2048?!" Edison practically screamed. "That's nearly 200 years in the future! How could . . . but . . ."

"We don't really understand either," Marie said. "We just opened this journal, and somehow it brought us here." She held up the journal for him to see.

"Maybe if you open it again, it'll bring you back?" Edison tried.

"We already tried that," Thomas said.

"You could always try again," Edison said. "Always room for second tries. I mean, look at me! I probably went through a thousand models in order to get this darn light bulb right! And here I am a success! This reminds me, I should probably go tell everyone. I'll be right back!" He ran out the door without another word.

Marie shook her head. "Is it worth another try?"

Thomas stood up. "Well I don't want to be stuck here. Let me see the journal."

Marie handed to him. He took out the key they used to unlock it. "Maybe . . ." he said. He locked the journal shut, and then unlocked it again. "Hope this works."

He flipped the journal open, and the light exploded again. "Yes!" Marie cried. She grabbed onto the journal. In an instant, they were both gone.

Edison ran back into the house with an excited look on his face. "Hey, kids I-" He saw they were no longer in the room. "Where did they go? Crazy bunch those two are . . ."

* * *

Rikoe had arrived at his destination. He didn't know whether or not the journal was there yet, but he would wait. He would not let his father –the general– down.

Right now Rikoe needed a place to stay.

Rikoe found the closest hotel, and checked in. It wasn't the best, but at least it was a roof over his head. It was nearly ten o'clock by the time Rikoe settled in for bed. He would have to search some more tomorrow.

* * *

**How much wood could a wood chuck chuck if a wood chuck could chuck wood?**

**I dunno, but when I find out, I'll let ya know.**

**Please review! :)**


	6. Chapter Six: Why are we Still Here?

**Sorry this one took a little long to post. I was a little busy with school, homework (work at home), and doing nothing. Always gotta remember to do nothing once in a while! It's important!**

* * *

Chapter Six: 'Why are we Still Here?'

_**Around year: 2017**_

Marie looked around at her new surroundings. Still no mobile homes or flying cars, but it was definitely closer to their time. And the town . . . She looked at an overhead sign. It read: Welcome to Danville! We have milk, grass, and smiles!

Thomas was looking at the sign now. "Well, now we know we're at least in Danville." He frowned and squinted at a digital sign that showed the date. "In the past."

"Why don't we try to use the journal again?" Marie suggested, holding the journal up.

Thomas shook his head. "It might take us anywhere! We have to think this through!"

"Well, maybe our parents are here! How old would they be, like fifteen, sixteen? They could totally help us!" Marie exclaimed. "After all, they _have _done time travel before! Remember, the stories Aunt Candace told us?"

Thomas shrugged. "Worth a try. How would we know where to find them?"

"We'd just go to Grandma Linda's house!" Marie said.

Thomas looked around. "Which is . . . where? Everything looks so different!"

"Why don't we ask someone?" Marie walked up to a teenage raven-haired girl with a pink dress who at the moment was facing away. "Excuse me." Marie tapped her shoulder.

The girl turned around. "Yes?" she said.

Marie gasped. The girl had Marie's same oval shaped blue eyes, and small nose. "You . . . you're . . ." She quickly hid the journal behind her back.

The girl raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Can I help you?"

Marie shook her head. "Hehe, uh, we're looking for Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher's house. Do you know where we could find it?" She looked at Thomas. He had realized who this girl was too.

The girl looked from Thomas to her and smiled wider. "Of course! I was actually just heading there right now. You can come with me if you want."

Marie smiled back. "Thanks!" She motioned for Thomas to follow.

They started walking. Thomas pointed to a tall purple building. "Hey that's my Grandpa's place, only-"

Marie covered his mouth. The girl was looking at him strangely. Marie smiled at her. "Hehe . . ."

The girl just raised an eyebrow, and kept on walking.

"What was that for?" Thomas whispered.

"I just don't think we should, ya know, let them know who we are or anything. Ya know?"

Thomas shrugged. "Whatever."

Marie looked around for something to hide the journal more with. She spotted a few bags that were being sold outside of a small shop.

"Um, can you guys wait here for a minute?" Marie said. "I need to, uh, do something." She dashed off towards the shop. She pulled out her wallet, took the nearest bag, and bought it. "Well, at least the money hasn't changed," she mumbled to herself. She quickly shoved the journal into the bag, and walked back to Thomas and the girl.

The girl raised an eyebrow.

Marie smiled nervously. "Uh, souvenir shopping?"

She shrugged turned to face them while walking. "So, what are your guys' names?"

"My name is Marie, and this is my cousin Thomas," Marie answered. Even though she knew the answer, she decided to ask anyway, "What's your name?"

"Isabella," she answered. Then she smiled. "You know, I'm Phineas' girlfriend."

Thomas chuckled. Marie smiled. "Oh, really? That's really cool."

Isabella smiled proudly. "Yep! We've been dating for over three months now! But anyways, what do you guys want with Phineas and Ferb?"

"We just need their help," Thomas answered.

Isabella nodded. She stopped. "Well, here we are!" They had arrived at the Flynn-Fletcher residence.

Marie and Thomas just stared. The house looked so . . . new.

Thomas swallowed. "Wow . . . well, uh. Anyways . . ."

"They're probably in their backyard right now!" Isabella said. She ran up to the back gate. Marie and Thomas ran after her.

"Hey, guys," Isabella said, walking through the gate. "Whatcha doin?"

Phineas and Ferb were standing behind a big pole thing. At the top, separate poles sprouted out, and at the ends were houses.

"Mobile homes!" Marie and Thomas shouted in unison.

Isabella looked at them strangely.

Phineas walked over to Isabella. He kissed her on the cheek and said, "Building as usual. Who are these guys?"

Ferb walked over.

Marie held out her hand. "Hi. I'm Marie, and this is my cousin Thomas. Nice to meet you!"

Phineas shook her hand. "Nice to meet you too." He looked at Isabella. "Are you guys friends?"

"We just met up, and they wanted to know where you guys lived. They said they needed your guys' help with something," Isabella explained.

"Yeah," Marie said. "Um, we just assumed you could help cause . . . well, you guys have time traveled before, right?"

Ferb nodded. Phineas said, "Yeah we have." He took on a thoughtful look and smiled. "Good times."

"Yeah, well," Thomas said, "we're . . ." He looked at Marie. She pursed her lips. "We're from the future, and-"

Isabella's face lit up. "Really? What's it like? Have a lot of things changed? How far into the future? Are you-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Thomas said. "Look, we're having a little trouble getting back, so that's where we need your help."

"Yeah, we can definitely help," Phineas said. "How did you get here? Do you have, like, a time travel device or something?"

"Yeah, but it's not . . . working," Marie said.

"Maybe we could try to fix it," Phineas suggested.

Thomas sighed. "Well-"

"Or!" Marie said, shooting a warning look to Thomas. "If it's not too much trouble . . . you could find another way?"

Phineas snapped his fingers. "The time machine at the museum! We could use that. It's what we used last time."

Marie beamed. "That sounds great!"

Phineas smiled. "We could go right now if you want! Come on!"

They ran to the garage to get the car. Ferb drove them all to the museum.

"We shouldn't have to do much," Phineas said. "It should be all up and ready to go."

Marie smiled. "Great!"

Marie thought it was a little strange talking to her parents as teenagers. They'd probably think it was weird if they knew she was their daughter.

When they got to the museum, they all walked inside together.

Phineas led the way. "Now, it should be right over here . . . ah! Gadgets through the Ages! This is it!" He led them to the time machine. It looked like a big red chair with all sorts of nobs sticking out.

"This is it," Phineas announced. "The time machine!"

"If everyone would please be seated in an orderly fashion, we may begin our travel!" Isabella said, gesturing to the machine.

Ferb went around the back to power it up. He came back and sat down next to Phineas.

"Everyone ready?" Phineas asked. They all nodded. "Three, two, one, go!" He pulled the lever. The machine lit up, and disappeared. Shortly after it vanished, Marie and Thomas appeared back.

"Whoa. What just happened?" Thomas asked. "Why are we still here?"

"This doesn't make any sense!" Marie said. "Why _are _we still here?"

A moment later, the time machine was back. "What in the world?" Phineas said.

"That's what I'd like to know," Marie said.

"We were just going through the time hole, when suddenly you and Thomas weren't there anymore!" Isabella said.

"That's because you can't leave without using the journal," a voice said.

* * *

**Heehee! How exciting!**

**Please review! :)**


	7. Chapter Seven: Leave That to Me

Chapter Seven: "Leave That to Me"

Phineas, Marie, Thomas, Ferb, and Isabella all spun around.

"Who are you?" Isabella asked the new person.

A boy of about fifteen was standing against one of the pillars. He had dirty blonde hair, and was wearing a black sweatshirt with blue jeans.

"My name is Rikoe Nickels. Son of Sir General Nickels. Second in command at the UPO, Unidentified Plain Objects, Agency. I am here to-" When he saw the confused faces of five, he stopped. Then he smiled. "Nah, just kidding. My name's Rikoe, and I just happen to be really into time travel. I've used that vessel many times before, myself, after you, uh, fixed it." He gestured to the time machine.

There was something about Rikoe that Thomas didn't seem to trust almost instantly. Just the way his smile was too wide, and the guilty edge in his voice. And how did he know about the journal?

"I noticed you're having a little trouble," Rikoe said. "Mind if I look at it?"

"No problem," Phineas said. He stepped aside. Rikoe went around the side and opened up the panel. Thomas glanced at what he was doing. Rikoe pulled out a wire and pocketed it. No one noticed but Thomas. Rikoe then closed the panel.

He walked over to Phineas. "Well, I didn't see anything wrong with it. Maybe it's just getting old. We'll have to get some new parts for it . . ."

Phineas nodded. "Maybe you're right. We need to fix it, so Marie and Thomas can go-"

"Leave that to me," Rikoe said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Isabella interrupted. "I think we all know who could fix it faster!"

Phineas bit his lip. "Isabella-"

Isabella turned on him. "Don't you _Isabella _me! I know what I'm talking about! Why can't you and Ferb fix it?"

"Maybe we could give Rikoe a chance," Phineas said. "He seems like he knows what he's doing. And besides, we're _always _fixing stuff."

Rikoe nodded. "I can have it fixed in a few days if I can find all the parts."

Thomas didn't trust Rikoe at all. "But, we-"

"Don't worry," Phineas said. "I have full confidence in this guy."

_Yeah, a guy you just barely met, _Thomas thought to himself.

A voice on the intercom came on. _The museum closes in five minutes, _it blared.

Ferb looked down at his watch. He held it up to Phineas so he could see.

"Oh, man!" Phineas said. "It's almost eight-thirty! Mom's gonna be so ticked that we missed dinner!" He, Ferb, and Isabella started for the exit.

"Wait!" Marie called. "What about us?"

They turned back. "How about Marie stays at my house, and Thomas stays at yours?" Isabella asked Phineas and Ferb.

Phineas nodded. "I'm sure Mom and Dad wouldn't mind."

Marie smiled. "Thanks, guys! You're the coolest."

Isabella waved at Rikoe. "Bye, Rikoe! See you around!"

Rikoe waved back, and then turned to look at the time machine. "I can't let them leave without getting that journal. I'll have to find a way to get it. Somehow . . ."

* * *

**Please review! :)**


	8. Chapter Eight: You Have No Idea

Chapter Eight: "You Have No Idea"

"I'm glad your mom is letting me stay with you," Marie said, when she and Isabella got to Isabella's house.

"Yeah," Isabella said. "I'm glad too. We're gonna have so much fun; I have a feeling we have a lot in common!"

"You have no idea," Marie said, smiling.

Isabella led Marie up to her room. She must have loved the color pink, because almost everything in her room was pink.

"I might have an extra pair of pajamas in here . . ." Isabella said, going through her drawers. "And . . . here we go. Will these fit?" She held up some pajamas that were purple with pink and yellow flowers.

"Sure," Marie said, taking them.

"You can change in the bathroom over there," Isabella said, pointing towards the bathroom.

"Thanks," Marie said, walking into the bathroom. She got changed, and came out, seeing that Isabella had changed as well. Her pajamas were plain pink with a red heart on the front.

"You can sleep in my bed, and I'll sleep on my couch," Isabella said. She went to the closet to get a spare blanket and pillow. She then lay them out on her couch.

"You can sleep on your bed if you want to-" Marie started.

"Ah, it's all right," Isabella said, smiling. "I like to sleep on my couch anyway. It's very cozy."

"If you say so," Marie said. "Thanks."

"No problem," Isabella said. "I love sleepover parties. Even though we're all teenagers now, the Fireside girls and I do them all the time, and we always have a blast!"

Marie smiled. She was enjoying spending time with her mom as a girl. Maybe staying a little longer won't be too bad . . ."

* * *

Thomas looked around in Phineas and Ferb's room. So this was what his dad and uncle's room looked like. He had to admit, it was pretty cool.

"Let's see . . ." Phineas said, going through their closet. "I know we have a few sleeping bags in here somewhere . . ." He was throwing out old inventions, tools, toys, and even a few bags of . . . candy? Man . . .

"Here we go," Phineas said, pulling out a sleeping bag. "Go ahead and set up camp!" He threw it to Thomas.

Thomas caught it and started rolling it out on the floor. Ferb was already in bed, and Phineas left to use the bathroom.

"What time in the future did you guys come from?" Ferb asked. This startled Thomas, and he accidently cut his finger while unzipping the sleeping bag.

"Ugh," Thomas said, licking his injured finger.

"Sorry," Ferb said, sitting up.

"It's okay," Thomas said, as he continued to unzip the sleeping bag. He thought about Ferb's question. "Well, ya see, I, uh . . ."

"Hey, have you seen Perry, Ferb?" Phineas asked, walking back into the room. "He's usually home by now."

Ferb shook his head. "I haven't. Maybe he'll show up tomorrow. He's been out late before, and he still turned up."

Phineas nodded. "Yeah, probably."

Thomas looked up from the sleeping bag at the mention of the secret agent's name. "Perry? You mean your secret agent pet who-" he stopped himself. This Phineas and Ferb didn't know Perry was a secret agent yet! And they definitely didn't know that Thomas even knew about Perry.

"What?" Phineas said. "What are you talking about? And how-"

"It's nothing," Thomas said quickly. "Probably a . . . different Perry."

Phineas just shrugged, but Ferb was more curious about the matter. Just who _was _this Thomas guy?

Thomas slid into his sleeping bag as Phineas turned out the lights.

"'Night everyone," Phineas said.

Thomas closed his eyes and thought for a moment. He was still upset about that Rikoe kid. He didn't think he could trust him. Was it really a good idea to hand over his and Marie's chance of getting back to Rikoe? _Was _it okay to trust him?

* * *

**I dunno about you, but I wouldn't trust Rikoe myself. I mean, Thomas actually **_**saw **_**him take that wire out and everything! Hmm…**

**Please review! :)**


	9. Chapter Nine: Where Did You Get This?

Chapter Nine: "Where Did You Get This?"

Isabella woke up earlier than Marie. She sat up and stretched, and gazed over at Marie's sleeping form. There was just something about her that seemed so . . . familiar. Isabella just couldn't put her finger on what it was.

Isabella spotted something next to her bed. It was the bag that Marie had bought the day before. Something was halfway hanging out of it. Wait, was that . . .? No, it couldn't be. But . . .

Isabella got up and quietly walked over to the bag, careful not to wake Marie. She reached her hand out to take the object out, but hesitated. This wasn't her bag. She shouldn't be going through it.

_Well, I would put it back . . . _Isabella thought. She picked up the bag, and carefully removed the object inside.

Isabella almost fell over when she saw what it was. It was a pink journal with violet jewels on the front. On the back it said 'Property of Isabella Garcia-Shapiro'. This was _her _journal! The one she had lost all those years ago after her mother had bought it for her. Why did Marie have it?

Marie stirred. She opened her eyes and saw Isabella with the journal. "Wha-"

"Where did you get this?" Isabella asked. "I lost this a long time ago. How did you get it?"

Marie sighed. "I knew we couldn't keep our secret for long."

"What are you talking about?" Isabella asked. "What secret?"

Marie looked down. "Isabella . . . I have something to tell you . . ."

* * *

"Is it fun to live in the future?" Phineas asked Thomas over breakfast.

"Well, it just seems normal to me," Thomas said. "Just like living in the past feels for you."

"Yeah, I guess so," Phineas said. "Is it a lot more high tech there?"

"Oh, yeah!" Thomas said. "In the future, most of the trees are digital, and the counters move by themselves, so you don't have to put your groceries away. It does it itself! There's also flying cars, and mobile ho-, uh, and yeah!"

"Hey, that's sounds a lot like the time we visited," Phineas said. "Older Candace had a digital tree in her backyard, right Ferb?"

Ferb nodded. He looked like he was studying Thomas. "Yeah, almost _exactly_ like the time we visited."

Thomas gulped. He was starting to think Ferb knew something about him. "Yeah, anyways. What are we gonna do today?"

"Not sure," Phineas said. "Anyone seen Perry yet?"

Thomas and Ferb shook their heads.

"Hmm," Phineas said. "Maybe we should go look for him. He might be lost or something."

Just then, a rumbling came from the fireplace, and Perry flopped out onto the carpet. Thomas caught sight of his secret agent hat before he hid it.

"Oh, there you are, Perry!" Phineas said, picking the platypus up. "We were wondering where you got off to."

Perry chattered and mentally sighed. His recent fight with Dr. Doofensmirtz ended with Perry getting transported to Antarctica, and it took a while for one of the other agents to come pick him up.

Perry looked over to Thomas. He wondered who he was. He jumped down from Phineas, and padded over to Thomas.

"Ah, it's about time you two met," Phineas said. "Perry, this is Thomas. Thomas, Perry."

Thomas smiled and petted the platypus, trying to act normal. _This _Perry didn't even know him, let alone know that Thomas knew he was a secret agent. Perry chattered again, and walked off to eat his food.

"So, how do you think Rikoe is doing?" Thomas asked, though he could guess perfectly well just how Rikoe was doing.

"I dunno," Phineas said. "Maybe we should go get the girls and head over to wherever he was staying."

"Sure," Thomas said, getting up to put his bowl in the sink. "Let's go."

* * *

**Dum, de, doo… hum, he… hoo?**

**Please review! :)**


	10. Chapter Ten: I Need to Talk to You

Chapter Ten: "I Need to Talk to You"

"YOU'RE MY DAUGHTER?!" Isabella practically screamed after Marie had finished explaining.

Marie winced. "Yeah . . ."

"Why didn't you tell me this in the first place?" Isabella asked.

"Well, I wasn't sure how you would react," Marie said. "I just . . . I dunno . . ."

"Well, I know I am glad about one thing," Isabella said, smiling, a dreamy look on her face. "I'm going to marry Phineas . . ."

Marie grinned. "Yep."

"What about Thomas?" Isabella asked. "You said he was your cousin, so . . . Ferb?"

Marie nodded. "Yeah."

"Well, should we tell everyone?" Isabella asked.

Marie shook her head. "Not yet. I want to wait just a little longer."

Isabella raised an eyebrow. "Okay. If you say so . . ."

Just then they heard a knock at the door.

"I got it, Mom!" Isabella yelled, running to the door. She opened it. "Oh, hey guys!" Phineas, Ferb, and Thomas walked in. "What are you doing here?"

"We were thinking we'd go see Rikoe to see how he's doing," Phineas said.

Thomas walked over to Marie. "I need to talk to you," he whispered. He glanced around. "In private."

Marie nodded, and the two stepped outside and closed the door.

"It's about Rikoe," Thomas said. "I saw him do something yesterday, and well, it, wasn't . . . good."

"And?" Marie said.

"And," Thomas said, "When he went to go look at the time machine, he kinda took a cable out."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when he went around the back to see what the problem was, I saw him pull a plug out and pocketed it. Don't you think that's a little suspicious?"

"I guess so," Marie said. "But what do we do about it?"

"I guess we should watch him, and see who he really is," Thomas said. "I just don't trust him."

Marie nodded. "I have something to tell you too."

"What?" Thomas asked.

"Well, I had to tell Isabella who we really are. She found the journal, and I didn't know what else to do."

"I'm sure it'll be fine," Thomas assured her. "I think Ferb is already suspecting we aren't exactly who we say we are. I might have to tell him too if he starts asking too many questions."

Marie sighed. "Well, I guess let's go see what Rikoe is up to." She and Thomas then went back inside.

* * *

Rikoe stared out his hotel window. He was having second thoughts about taking that wire out. Marie and Thomas didn't do anything wrong. All they wanted was to get back home. And he was the only thing standing in their way. He needed to get that journal though! He didn't want to disappoint his father.

What did the general need the journal for anyway? He had never told Rikoe _why _he wanted it. Just that he must get it at all costs.

Maybe Rikoe could secretly take the journal, and _then_ help them get back home.

Suddenly, Rikoe's phone rang. He picked it up and pressed talk. "Hello?"

"Hey, Rikoe. This is Phineas," came the other end.

"Uh, hey," Rikoe said back. "How did you get my number?"

"Um, you gave it to us last night," Phineas said.

Rikoe remembered. "Oh, yeah! Sorry. Been having a rough day."

"That's okay," Phineas said. "Ya need some help with the time machine?"

"Uh, sure. Want to meet at the museum?"

"Sure. See you there!" With that, he hung up.

Rikoe set his phone down. What _did _his father need with the journal?

* * *

**Hmm, I wonder… oh, well.**

**Please review! :)**


	11. Chapter Eleven: Can I Talk To You Guys?

Chapter Eleven: "Can I Talk To You Guys?"

When Rikoe arrived at the museum, he saw that the others had beaten him there. Phineas and Ferb were working on the time machine, and the others were trying their best to assist them.

"This is weird," Phineas said. "There's a cord missing. Maybe that's why it didn't work."

"Wonder how _that _happened," Thomas muttered, glancing at Rikoe.

"Actually . . ." Rikoe said. "Uh, Marie and Thomas? Can I talk to you guys?"

Marie and Thomas exchanged a look. Marie shrugged, and they followed Rikoe out to the lobby.

"What do you want?" Thomas asked. "Come to confess?"

Rikoe sighed. "Look. Let's just say that my father wants that journal," - he pointed to Marie's bag – "and he'll do just about anything to get it. He expects me to do the same."

"Well, why does he want it?" Marie asked.

Rikoe shook his head. "I don't know. But there's another thing. You guys can't exactly get back to your time without the journal. That's what made me think again about just taking it from you."

"You were going to take it from us?" Thomas said; his eyes wide. "Just like, _steal_ it?"

Rikoe looked down. "You've got the wrong idea. I'm not really a bad guy. I've just been trained to do all it takes to please the general; my father."

Thomas raised an eyebrow.

"Well, if you take it from us, how will we get back?" Marie asked.

"That's what I was trying to tell you," Rikoe said. "I'm not sure how."

"Well, we can't just give it to you," Marie said. "This journal is my mother's. You can't just take it."

"I'll need it more than your mother will," Rikoe said. "My father probably . . . well, he-"

"See? How are we supposed to give it to you if you don't even know what it'll be used for?" Thomas asked.

"I guess you don't." Rikoe sighed. "But I do know my father has some sort of reason, if he really wants it this bad!"

"What if he's gonna use it for something bad?" Thomas said. "Like-"

"My father has his purposes! Sometimes I don't really understand what he really wants, but I know deep down inside, he's not as horrible as people might think!"

There was an awkward silence, and then Marie spoke up, "Well, we still can't just give it to you. I mean, how would we get back if we did?"

"You'd go back, and then give it to me," Rikoe said.

Thomas shook his head. "No. You can't just have it! These things just don't work like that!"

Marie nodded. "I'm afraid we can't give it to you."

"Fine! I'll prove my dad isn't evil! I'll go get the reason he wants that dumb journal, and then maybe you'll listen to me!" Rikoe turned, and took something out of his pocket. It was a small remote. He pressed a button, and a portal thing opened up. He stepped through it, and it disappeared behind him.

Marie blinked. "What . . . just happened?"

Thomas shook his head. "I don't know, but I'm glad he's gone."

Marie gazed at the ceiling, thoughtfully. "I wonder who he really is. And who is that general he was talking about?"

"I wonder who _you _guysreally are," a voice said behind them.

Thomas and Marie spun around to see Ferb standing there.

* * *

**Oooo! Suspenseful! I'm starting on the next chapter right now, so don't you worry. And sorry that this one was a wait… ugh. Can't wait till summer!**

**Please review! :)**


	12. Chapter Twelve: Tell Me What?

Chapter Twelve: "Tell Me What?"

"Uh, hey, Ferb," Marie said. "How's it goin?"

Ferb glared. "Look, I know something weird is going on with you two. I'm not as oblivious as Phineas!"

Thomas sighed. He looked at Marie. "Are we going to have to tell him?"

Marie nodded. "I think so."

"Tell me what?" Ferb asked. "What was Rikoe talking about with a journal, and-"

"Ferb, I'm your son," Thomas blurted out.

Ferb's eyes widened. "What?! My . . . son?! How-"

"We came here from the future," Marie said. "_You're _future. When you and Phineas are married. I'm Phineas and Isabella's daughter.

Ferb just stood there with his mouth open.

Thomas looked down. "Yeah . . ."

"We came here with this journal," Marie said, holding up the journal. "But we don't know how to get back. We thought we could use the time machine, but Rikoe said only the journal could take us back." She sighed. "We don't know how to work it though."

"What does Rikoe have to do with any of this?" Ferb asked.

"We don't know," Thomas said. "He says his dad, who is this general guy, wants it. And that he'll do anything to get it."

"Well, where did he go?" Ferb asked.

"Back to his dad I'm guessing," Marie said. "He said he had to prove to us his dad isn't evil."

Ferb nodded. "I heard that. What are you gonna do about all this?"

"We don't know," Thomas and Marie replied in unison.

* * *

"Ah, Rikoe, you're back," General Nickels greeted. "Do you have the journal?"

Rikoe shook his head. "I don't. I want to know why you want it so badly."

The general's smile faded. He sighed and sat down. "You really need to listen to follow orders without question."

Rikoe gulped. "Sir-"

"But, if you must know . . ." the general sighed again, an even deeper sigh. He pulled a face Rikoe hadn't seen in a long time: a sad one. "Ever since your mother died, I had been so depressed; I just didn't know what to do with myself. Then I had the idea of a time machine. Of course, I knew nothing about time travel, so I set to work, learning anything I could about it. It took many years, but I finally made it one! It was in the shape of a journal."

"Wait," Rikoe interrupted. "_You _created the Travel Journals?"

The general nodded. "Indeed I did. But one day, when I was testing it out, I accidently sent it to a different time without me! It was lost forever."

"Couldn't you have made another one?" Rikoe asked.

"Oh, I did," The general said. "A lot, too. There was a fire that burned all my documents and blueprints for making them, though, and there was some sort of malfunction with the journals . . . it's hard to describe, but while most of the journals were destroyed, three were transported to different times also. I then spent the rest of my life looking for them. And that's how this organization came to be!" He paused. "Why do you wish to know my intensions for the journal?"

"Well, the people who have the journal are a boy and a girl," Rikoe said. "The girl's mother had it I believe, and they transported themselves back in time on accident, and they don't know how to get back. And you told me that if you traveled with the journal, you had to travel back with the journal."

General Nickels nodded. "Yes, this is true. But there is a way to control where it goes."

"Well, how?"

"With the key," the general said. "If you lock it, and then unlock it it'll be random. But if you do that twice, and say where you want to go, it'll take you there."

"There's another thing," Rikoe said. "Even if they get back to their own time, they won't agree to give me the journal."

The general waved his hand. "Ah, let them keep it. There's plenty more I can look for." Then the general did something Rikoe didn't even remember him doing: he smilied.

Rikoe was a little shocked, but he smiled too. "I knew you weren't a bad guy." And with that, he stood up, took out his remote, pushed the button, and stepped through the portal back to Marie and Thomas.

* * *

**Almost done! I'm so proud of myself. Heehee.**

**Please review! :)**


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Thanks

**So sorry for the long wait! First, it wouldn't let me login for like, three days, then, since it was almost the end of the school year, I had to study for all the dumb tests, and then, I just kept forgetting!**

**Well, now the school year **_**is **_**over, so hopefully things will be better. (Last chapter!)**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: "Thanks"

Ferb was pacing the room, trying to process what he had just heard. Thomas? His son? And Marie . . . Phineas' daughter? He guessed it wasn't too hard to believe. Thomas did look a lot like him, and Marie had Phineas' red hair, and Isabella's eyes.

After about the tenth pace, a bright light filled the room. Ferb, Thomas, and Marie shielded their eyes. When the light faded, Rikoe stood there.

"What did the old man have to say?" Thomas asked, eyeing Rikoe warily.

Rikoe sighed. "He said . . . he said there are other journals to find-"

"What was that bright flash?" Isabella asked, running into the room with Phineas.

"I'll explain later," Ferb said. "Right now, we need to get Marie and Thomas home."

Marie nodded. "But how?"

"My dad told me how you can use the journal to get back," Thomas said. "Let me see it."

Marie looked at Thomas for his approval. Thomas rolled his eyes and shrugged. Marie handed the journal to Rikoe. Rikoe took the key, locked the journal, unlocked the journal, locked it again, and finally unlocked it. "Just open it, and tell it where you wanna go," Rikoe explained, handing it back to Marie. "I guess I'd better get home too."

Rikoe took out his remote, once again, and pushed the button. The portal opened up for him to go. He started to leave, but Marie stopped him.

Marie smiled. "Thanks."

Rikoe looked confused. "For what?"

Marie raised an eyebrow. "What do you think? For helping us of course!"

Rikoe nodded. "Right. Yeah. Welcome." And with that, he stepped through the portal, and was gone.

"And now," Thomas said, "It's time we got home too." He and Marie turned to Isabella, Phineas, and Ferb.

"I guess this is good-bye," Marie said.

"For now anyways," Isabella said with a smile.

"Yep," Ferb agreed.

"Wait, we're gonna see them again?" Phineas said. "Cool!"

Isabella laughed. She kissed Phineas on the cheek. "Yes, yes we are."

Marie opened up the journal, and stated a command: "Danville, California. 2047." The journal lit up, and a portal similar to the one Rikoe used, opened up.

"Bye," Thomas said, stepping through the portal. Marie turned to go, but stopped. She walked up to Isabella, and handed her the journal.

"What's this for?" Isabella asked.

"Well, you said you lost yours," Marie explained. "So, here's this one."

Isabella took it, and hugged it to her chest. "Thanks. And I can't wait to see you again!"

Marie smiled. "Bye everyone!" Then she stepped back through the portal, and was gone.

* * *

"See you later!" Marie called, waving to Thomas, as he started to his house. Marie went back inside, and closed the door. Her mom came down the stairs.

"Marie," she said, "Have you perhaps seen a pink journal with violet jewels on the front anywhere?"

Marie smiled. "Uh, actually-"

Her mom's eyes widened, and she grinned. "Oh, never mind. I'm sure I'll find it." She gave Marie a wink.

Marie just stood there with her mouth open. "Uh . . . okay." Then she smiled. "I'm sure you'll find it too."

* * *

**And….. done! Yes! I'm so proud of myself! Yeah! I hope you liked it! Bye-bye! For now…**

**Please review! :)**


End file.
